GrimmIchi Dialogue Lemon Challenge1! Fill me up
by Recklessly Impulsive
Summary: I is bored! And I decided to invent Dialogue smut/lemon/lime and blah blah! The point is, THIS IS WHERE YOU USE YOUR IMAGINATION! Besides, I'm perverted so Enjoy my pervertedness!


**Kierans Really bored and pissed 'coz of all the IchiGrimm's popping up, but he sadly can't do anything about it. And He and Lexi were having fun earlier just writing Dialogue Lemons! We were just laughing are asses off, making new ones then starting others. **

**I was the one writing them, because she was asking me too XD **

**So I thought, I'm bored! And this will get more and more GrimmIchi's on the Grimmjow and Ichigo Fandom! So Here I am, and I'm gonna be writing new GirmmIchi dialogues, most likely for a while because I'm determined to like make a page full of GrimmIchi :3**

**So enjoy~ **

**Grimm: Shit, he's gone crazy, and now he's writing dialogue smut *Snickers***

**Ichi: Maybe we can do something to calm him down? *Looks around nervously***

**Writer: Get over it you two *Pouts* I'm angry and I was having fun writing these earlier so I thought I'd share em :3**

**Summary: Ichigo's ass is just to hot for his own good, so how is Grimmjow to help himself from having a little piece of the forbidden fruit?**

**Warnings: Dub-con, Dialogue Yaoi! Yes I'm inventing it, or if someone else has done it before, I'm just doing it for fun because I'm bored XDDDDDDDDDDD So enjoy LOL! **

**THIS IS THE TIME TO USE YOUR IMAGINATION PEOPLE~~~~**

**GRIMMICHI!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fill me up. <strong>

* * *

><p>"Wh-why are yo-you doing this?"<p>

"'Coz ya got a nice tigh' 'lil ass tha' I wouldn't min' havin' my dick inside!"

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Isn't it obvious, berry-head?"

"We shouldn't be doing this!"

"Che. . .Maybe ya shouldn't have such a nice ass!"

"Ah! St-stop that!"

"Oh ho? I think ya like it, berry,"

"Shit! Quit it already!"

"Hmm? Do ya like havin' yer ass slapped ya 'lil slut?"

"N-no,"

"Liar!"

"Ahh! shit!"

"See, ya like it, berry-head,"

"Ouch!"

"Relax,"

"Wh-what the fuck i-is Ouch! that?"

"It's a finger,"

"Well then pull it Uugh Out!"

"Not gonna happen, Berry,"

"bu-but Ughhh I-it hurts!"

"Didn't I tell ya ta relax!"

"Yo-you try shoving a fi-finger up yo-your ass then!"

"Che. . .ferget tha' shit,!"

"Just relax,"

"I-I- Ughh fuck it hurts!"

"Stop yer whinin'! be a man,"

"Fuck you, this is Ahhh!"

"Oh ho, did I find it?"

"F-fin- Shiit!"

"Looks like I foun' ya prostate, Ichi-pet!"

"My wh- Ahhhhh Fuckk And don't fucking call me th-"

"Call ya wha'?"

"Nnnnghhh!"

"Ya like tha', ya 'lil slut?"

"Ohhh fuckk mee!"

"Patience, Ichi,"

"Grimmjowww!"

"Shit, yer gettin' me so hard, Ichi!"

"S-so good! It feels soo good!"

"It'll get even better soon, Ichi,"

"Ho-how can it Ahh. . .get bet- Huhhh!, than this?"

"Wait an' see, Ichi,"

"Wh-why did you stop?"

"Take in a deep breath,"

"HUUUUUUUUUH,"

"Ready?"

"Ughhhh nnghhh!"

"Fuck, yer tigh'!"

"No! Don't mo-move!"

"Hurry up and Adjust then, berry!"

"O-okay, you ca-can move,"

"Fuck yeah!"

"AhhhhhH! Grimmmmm!"

"Shit, yer grippin' me like a vice, Ichi!"

"Sh-shut up! Ahhh Faster!"

"As you wish, Heh,"

"Nnnghhhh Oh god! There! There! Ahhh Grimmjow!"

"An' I thought ya didn' wan' this, but I'm not complainin'!"

"Ju-just Haaaah Sh-shut up an- Mmmghhh Ahh! Shit! Fuck me!"

"Hn."

"HOLY MOTHER FUCKER! AHHHHH!"

"Heh, ya like tha', huh?"

"Ohh Godd yesss!"

"Hn. Wan' me to stroke ya?"

"Pleaseeee!"

"Yer so slutty when yer over driven by pleasure, Ichi, it's sexy,"

"Ahhh! I'm s-so Close, Grimmjow!"

"Heh, me two,"

"OHH god! Faster, fuck me harder! Uughghh!"

"Fuck, yer so hot righ' now, Ichi-pet!"

"Shut up! Nnnnghhhh GRWAAARRR!"

"Mmmm, ya taste good, Ichi-pet,"

"Fill me up, Grimmjow!"

"Sorry, I didn't quite hear that, haha,"

"Uuughh! Fill me with your hot cum you sexy bastard!"

"With pleasure, Ichi-pet!"

"Uugugh Ahhhh Fuckk! Feels Sooo Gooood!"

"Hn."

"Huh. . .huh. . .huh.."

"Huh. . .huh. . .huh.."

"Don't call me, Ichi-pet!"

"Awww, I think it suits ya,"

"I hate it!"

"Wanna go another roun'?"

"Do-don't ignore me you bastard, Nnngh!"

END!

* * *

><p><strong>LOLOLOLOL<strong>

**DId you Lot let your imagination run wild while reading the Dialogue Yaoi? I gets so many different Scenario's every time I read over it **

**Well, i hope you guys found that funny, and I hope it may have helped those of you that were looking for something to fuel there muse and don't need a full arse OS to do that!**

**It helped my friend, Lexi, so It should help you XDDD**

**Remember, I'm only doing this out of boredom because me and Lexi can't start are GrimmIchi Demon Mpreg yet, because we have to wait another day for are joint account to be able to write stories XDDD**

**So, look forward to that!**

**It's a colab between me and the wonderful mrsichigodarcy! Who I adore, just a little bit more than Vaerian! Who is absolutely amazing, and if you haven't read her stuff! FUCKING READ IT BECAUSE IT'S INCREDIBLE!**

**Anywho, these will be updated randomly because I'm cool like that and like to keep people waiting when it comes to stuff like this! They won't be a collection, and instead will just be posted at random times.**

**If you want to request, then I accept any scenario, but it has to be Grimmjow on top because I won't write any others. And if you perhaps want a different Seme for Ichi, then I may consider it, but that's quite unlikely.**

**I hope you enjoyed my random boredness XDDDDDD**

**Love GSxIU *Hugs* **


End file.
